Everything I Do
by beautifuldisaster2006
Summary: His last word replaying over and over: "Liv, everything I do, I do it for you." Read and Review! EO-ish * wink *


**Disclaimer: I own the ENTIRE world! Except Law and Order: SVU, oh and anything that isn't in my room...)**

**A/N - NEW STORY!! did anyone see the STUPER bowl? Damn giants...ggrrrrr LOL**

_**Everything I Do**_

Olivia had just walked through her door, glancing at her Blackberry Pearl to check the time. It brightly read 3:42 AM before the battery died entirely.

"I'm with ya buddy! I am exhausted!" Olivia mumbled to her, apparently "sleepy" cell.

She dropped her keys on the cabinet and walked into her living room, switching on her radio, out of complete habit. She walked to her kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water before kicking off her black pumps and tossing them in her closet on her way to the bathroom. She ran water in the tub as she listened to the radio faintly playing in the back ground. She smiled as she heard the lyrics to "Flagpole Sitta" - - "Paranoia, Paranoia, everybody's coming to get me!!" All she could think was _Finally a theme song for Munch._

She stood up and shedded the short black cocktail dress she had been wearing and wiggled out of her silky matching ungergarments before sinking into the hot water and moaning at the massive feeling of relaxation. Closing her eyes her mind wondered back to her amazing night. Flashes of a dance floor, italian food, roses, candles, and that smile flashed through her mind. Smiling to herself she whispered his final words to her empty apartment.

_"Liv, everything I do, I do it for you."_

As if the DJay heard her whispers Bryan Adams' voice filled her tiny apartment. Olivia jumped out of the tub and ran to turn it up, grabbing the house phone as she sunk back in the bath. Before she could dial the number that she had known by heart since the first time it was given to her, she heard "Hello? Liv?"

"El?" 'Livia giggled. "Are you reading my mind? I was just about to call you!"

Elliot chucked. "I was just sitting here thinking about tonight and something happened and I couldn't wait to till morning. Liv, tonight was AMAZING! I don't remember the last time I laughed so hard. My cheeks are killin me!!"

"Elliot, I wish you would've stayed. I miss you so much and it's only been 20 minutes!" Olivia sighed. Little did she know Elliot had never left the front of her apartment. He ran up the stairs, taking them three at a time, he heard exactly what he was hoping to.

He knocked causing Olivia to jump and nearly drop her phone. "Jesus, who the hell is at my house at 4 AM!?!" She grumbled into the phone.

"Just open it, baby." Elliot said hanging up his cell with a snap.

Olivia leapt out of the bathtub, drying off quickly and throwing on a tank and some boxers. She answered the door to see the man of her dreams grinning like an idiot with his arms held out.

"How did you-- I mean I just--- You were--HUH?" Olivia was entirely too tired to comprehend the situation.

Elliot just pulled her into a huge hug and carried her in sitting them both on the couch. Olivia snuggled in as their song played on the radio. She hummed softly as Bryan Adams sang his heart out.

_Look into my eyes - you will see_

_What you mean to me_

_Search your heart - search your soul_

_And when you find me there you'll search no more_

_Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for_

_You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for_

_You know it's true_

_Everything I do - I do it for you_

_Look into your heart - you will find_

_There's nothin' there to hide_

_Take me as I am - take my life_

_I would give it all - I would sacrifice_

_Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for_

_I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more_

_Ya know it's true_

_Everything I do - I do it for you_

"I love you, Olivia."

"Not as much as I love you, Elliot."

As she leaned up for a kiss, a loud and obnoxious tone filled her ears.

"Are you freakin' kidding me?!?" Olivia screamed at her alarm clock. It was sooo real! She felt his strong arms cradling her, his breath on her face, his lips brushing hers, and it was all a dream. Just like everynight.

Olivia crawled out of bed and went to the bathroom to begin another miserable day. She turned on her shower to let it warm up, and turned to switch on the radio, just like always. Tears sprung to her eyes as that unmistakable tune filled her ears just like deja vu.

_Ya know it's true_

_Everything I do - I do it for you _

She staggered into the shower begging her mind to stop thinking of him. It was no use. He was in her. There was no way to get him out. She quickly finished her shower and got dressed for work. She heard her cell chirp, so she walked up and saw she had a text. Checking it as she walked out her door, she saw a text from Elliot.

_Rape Homicide at Central Park. Meet you in 15. -El_

She teared up once more before wiping them away. This was life. This is how it was gonna be. She might as well live with it. Grabbing a cab to the coffee shop where she got her tea and El's coffee she made her way back to reality. Until tonight when her bliss would again return.

**A/N - Yes, yes...I'm horribly evil. But it's not always rainbows and butterflies now is it!! R & R!!! **


End file.
